Toa Nuva Tales
Actions Speak Louder Than Words! image:TNT.PNG These are stories explaining the commercials for the Toa Nuva and untold tales of their adventures. Chapter 1: Kohrok Confusion When he heard the news, Kopaka jumped onto his skis and raced to Mt. Ihu. Some Bohrok Kohrok malfunctioned and were causing damage to some ice stuctures, which might lead to an avalanche. As he raced through the ice, zipping by a Muaka, he wondered if he was too late. He looked and saw the three Kohrok standing on top of a hill, looking at the destruction they had caused. He prepared to face them, and manuevered his skis in a certain way... 1.0|400px|center As the Kohrok plummeted to the ground, Kopaka saw the destruction they caused. Countless ice formations that were always being admired by the Matoran villagers were in pieces. Even though he had defeated the three Kohrok, who had won? Kopaka, or the Kohrok? End Chapter 1 Chapter 2: The Lava Stream Tahu ran through the caves of a small volcano near Ta-Koro, chasing a rahi beast that had stolen an ancient artifact. Makuta must have wanted it for some reason, a reason Tahu did not know. The creature seemed not to be harmed by Tahu's fire blasts and kept on running, charging through everything in sight. It had crashed through some walls, leaving openings to parts of the volcano Tahu never knew exsisted. He stopped to look at a mural on the wall of some beings that looked like Toa. They were holding discs, and things that resembled vines surrounded them. Then there was a crashing sound, and Tahu saw the creature had burst through another wall, and ran straight off of a cliff! Tahu approached the cliff and looked down... 1.0|400px|center As he surfed acros the lava stream, he caught up to the Rahi, who was tredding lava for dear life, trying to keep its prize above the firey liquid. Tahu yanked the artifact out of its clawed hand and surfed down to shore. With the artifact back, the Toa Nuva had won another victory against Makuta, even if it ws a small one. End Chapter 2 Chapter 3: A Day in the Life of Lewa Lewa loved being a Toa Nuva. His air power had increased, giving greater agility and power over winds than ever before. Things were perfect, now that Bohrok swarms were sopped and were now cleaning up their own messes, and Makuta had stopped sending out Rahi to do his bidding. It was a bright sunny morning, and Lewa intended to enjoy it. He approached a cliff and said to himelf, "What a perfect day for fly-ride." 1.0|400px|center Lewa flew through the trees watching the Rahi run away from him as he zipped by. Come. Come now. Big news. Big news ahead. Lewa's mind was filled with that message. Distracted, he crashed into a nearby tree, annoyed that a Bohrok would speak to him this time of day. "alright what's this big news?" he asked, annoyed, at a nearby Lehvak Va. Build building. Help village more. Trees re back. Lewa decided to see for himself. He rode the winds to Le-Koro, and was amazed at the progress. Looks like reprogramming the Bohrok was a good thing after all! Category:Minifig625 Category:Stories